Scusami, mi ero perso nei tuoi occhi
by toygungun
Summary: Nico stared at the bottles in front of his eyes and he wondered how he'd end up like now sitting at a bar with no one to drink with. Then he remembered. Right, it was Percy fucking Jackson.


i do not own percy jackson

* * *

 _Scusami, mi ero perso nei tuoi occhi._

Nico stared at the bottles in front of his eyes and he wondered how he'd end up like now sitting at a bar with no one to drink with. Then he remembered. Right, it was Percy fucking Jackson.

When did it start? Nico wasn't even sure. Was it when he first saw him back at the freshman orientation? He couldn't tell.

It was probably his hair. That jet black hair that is a great representation of his whole being. That hair that was absolutely messy yet still looked so sexy at the same time. That hair that rebelled to all the combs or hair brushes that tried to still it to submission and yet failed. It was strong that way. If someone would like to spot him, his hair would be walking sign. It's like it's saying 'Hey, it's me Percy Jackson, bed hair extraordinaire.' You wouldn't miss it. Well it does behave sometimes whenever those hands tried to still them itself.

Maybe it was his hands. It was those hands that waved at him as he introduced himself. It was those hands that shook his hand and he flinched at how warm it felt. It was those hands that will always move when he talks. Whether they were sitting, standing or even walking, those hands never stopped moving. Ah right. Nico remembered even when he was sleeping, his hands would move around.

Then there were his arms. They weren't muscled like a weight lifter, just enough for Nico to snuggle in. It was a perfect napping place if he say so himself though Percy doesn't have to know that. His arms were perfect that way. It always reminded Nico how safe he could be as those arms enveloped around him, how giddy he is every time his arm hang around his shoulders, or even when those arms have him in a headlock. It wasn't that bad.

Ah, Nico thought. There were his shoulders too. Those toned muscles were always breathtaking. They were obviously wider compared to Nico to the point that Nico thought it was somewhat unfair. They were both men after all. The gods probably simply favoured Percy over him. 'Go give that Jackson kid the good ones. The rest can rant all they want.' It was probably like that. To hell with the gods.

And then there was his back. Gods, Nico would give anything to have his nails mark that back. Those beautiful muscles were simply mouth watering. Every time Percy took off his shirt, he'd always do it with his back to Nico and Nico had to use all his will just to close his goddamn mouth and clean his face from any saliva that might have escaped his lips.

Then there was his butt.

Nico stifled a laugh and tried his best not to look like a lunatic drunk. After all he was in a bar.

Yeah there was his butt. They were all drunk and what not, doing truth or dare and Leo, being the impish drunk that he was, dared Percy to show his butt. And yes he did and being the simple minded guy that he is, he didn't mind showing his butt. The man himself even called it sexy and Nico has to admit it was kind of hot and cute at the same time. Though, Jason immediately vomited from the sight and Frank followed suit not because of the butt but because of the vomit.

Well maybe it was his legs. They were toned and Nico can't help but think they were sexy. Well maybe because once in a while he'll imagine his head being between those legs. There were those times too when the gang decides to just sleep over at a place and Percy being the acrobatic guy that he is always ends up having his legs tangled with Nico by the next morning of that. Well not necessarily Nico but most of the time it was him.

Then there were his feet, those feet that sometimes smack him in the face when they sleep. It wasn't even something to be attracted about. How does someone in their sleep ends up rotating 180 degrees by the next morning? Well Nico shouldn't be surprised. If someone can do it, it was Percy himself. He was even so proud of it. And then there was those time when those feet simply pokes him on his sides. Yes, he always uses his toes to poke Nico. He was that kind of annoying.

Then he remembered his lips. To be honest, Nico could tell they were dry most of the time and if he's honest he'd tell Percy fucking Jackson that he wouldn't mind making them wet for him. Over and over again at that. He wouldn't even mind if their teeth would clash and if their tongues mixed their saliva. He'd rather appreciate the gesture. Then those lips of his would curl into that smile. That fucking smile of his that has Nico immediately at his disposal. He'd love to be the receiving end of that smile. That fucking troublemaker smile.

Well, that was a lot of fucks. Nico had to admit.

Then there was his cute nose. His nose will always do that funny look every time he sneezes. Then there was a time when they brought a cat over and to their surprise, even to the man himself, Percy was actually allergic to cats. For some reason throughout his life he never had the urge to pet a cat and that has landed him sneezing for the next two weeks.

Then there were his ears. If there's one thing to describe them then that word would be sensitive. Percy fucking Jackson has sensitive ears. No one gets to touch it unless they want to get their stomachs elbowed or their hand twisted. It was a reflex he said. To be honest Nico was one of the victims. Well he couldn't help it. Riling up the guy was pretty much a fun idea until Percy accidentally elbowed him thinking it was Leo. Well, he did get the bed hair extraordinaire to take care of him for a day or two. It was worth it.

And then there were his eyes, those sea green eyes that melted his core. One look at those eyes and Nico immediately fell in love with Percy Jackson. He could remember himself having trouble breathing. He was clutching his chest so hard that the man himself noticed him. Those eyes looked at him worried and made his way slowly towards him. Nico's breathing immediately decided to stop and he cursed every god that he knew. Then for some reason he couldn't fathom he remembered Bianca's advice in flirting.

"If ever you saw a guy that you like, why not hit him with some flirty Italian words. If the guy didn't understand, then tell him it was nothing and then continue the conversation. It worked with my boyfriend."

Nico stopped and stared. He couldn't seem to remember the words that he said. Well, probably because he was so embarrassed that he promised himself to lock away those embarrassing memories.

So now where was he? Right, Percy Jackson, that idiotic son of a gun that has jet black hair being caressed by a smaller tanned hand, his hands being held by that same hand, his arms wrapped around another while all Nico can do was stare, his shoulders marked by a woman's lips, his back marked by another's nails, his butt free for someone else to admire, his legs tangled with someone else's, his lips devouring another one—teeth clashing and tongues dancing and mixing saliva— and his nose being kissed playfully by the same person.

And then there were his eyes, those sea green eyes that melted her core. It was those sea green eyes that always looked for a certain blonde. It was those sea green eyes that filled with euphoria when they connected with her stormy grays. It was those sea green eyes that had Nico crying his eyes out. It was those sea green eyes that had him feel insignificant. It was those sea green eyes that broke his heart.

It was those sea green eyes that left him questioning why not me?

Tears started to pool around his eyes and he tried his best to stop them. Talk about humiliation. Nico di Angelo crying in public. He would not hear the end of it.

He took a breath in and out. Again and again until he felt his heart sank back to its cave, locked away for anyone to reach. He called for the bartender to refill his cup and he drank it all in one gulp and asked for a refill again.

What was he doing to his life? Nico asked himself as he combed his hair with his hand.

"Ah" he said quite surprised if he was honest. Right the Italian words he said were—

"Scusami, mi ero perso nei tuoi occhi."

"The fuck!" Nico cursed surprised and almost fell from his seat but the blond next to him immediately grabbed for his arms.

"Well to be honest I did not expect you to react like that." He said his light blue eyes smiling in giddy. "I'm sorry I surprised you."

"Uh-huh." Nico nodded and tried to redeem his cool. Here he was trying to be the emo boy that he was then all of a sudden Mr. Sunshine whoever he is learned to read his mind.

"Well was my Italian that bad? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I said it right." The stranger smiled and Nico wished he brought sun glasses with him.

"Yeah it was good." Nico said as he plans his escape route out of his mind.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I say it again right?" He asked and Nico tried his best not to roll his eyes.

"Sure go on." He said with no enthusiasm that he was so surprised that all of a sudden the stranger turned his head. Their heads only separated by a few inches, and he felt those blue eyes stare at his core.

"Excuse me, I was lost in your eyes." Then Nico forgot to breathe.

* * *

we can all blame duolingo for this LOL. i was addicted to learning italian once for some reason and i opened my account again because i was procrastinating and there was this flirting in Italian lesson and i'm like why not? lol i was so bad at it.

and yes i wrote this because i was procrastinating. screw you tax


End file.
